Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII WRC
The Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII WRC is a R/C Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya on July 17, 2002. It was based on the first iteration of the Mitsubishi Lancer WRC (Based on the road-legal Lancer Evolution VII), which was introduced in the 2001 World Rally Championship season General info The Lancer WRC featuring the 4-door sports sedan body design, with the rear spoiler featured on the real-life road-legal Lancer Evolution as well as an addtional rooftop air intake that was presented on the WRC cars. It has the front rectangle headlamps and the triangle backlamps. A pair of airduct can be found on the bonnet. The Mitsubishi decals as well as other sponsor decals can be found on the bodyshell. It has the Monte Carlo Rally decals, as it is based on the one that was used on that rally event. The bodyshell is in the Ralliart Red. It comes with the small-diameter RC-type 6-spoke wheels with high-profile tires. As part of the first 6 minicars in the line-up, it comes with the R/C system. About the real-life car the Mini 4WD is based on The Mitsubishi Lancer WRC, much like the road-legal Lancer Evolution VII, was built upon the Lancer Cedia platform. It carries the 'Lancer Evolution' name from the previous Group-A class Lancer Evo rally cars. The creation of the Lancer WRC was a result of Mitsubishi being forced by FIA to participates into the World Rally Championship using WRC rules instead of the Group A class rules. The engine and the drivetrain were largely unchanged; It was powered by the same Mitsubishi Sirius 4G63 2.0 liter turbo-charged inline-4 engine that can produces about 300 PS of power at 5500 rpm and 540 Nm of torque at 3500 rpm. It was mated to the 5-speed maunal gearbox. Because it was built upon the WRC rules which allowed more freedom in most areas of the car, extensive modifications were made to the car. This includes new turbocharger and exhaust system, lighter internal parts and the four-wheel independent MacPherson strut suspensions. For the 2002 season, François Delecour is driving car number 7 with his co-driver Daniel Grataloup, white Alister McRae is driivng car number 8 with a unnamed co-driver. Unfortunately, Delecour's co-driver Grataloup was injured in a massive shunt during the Rally Australia stage and was replaced by Dominique Savignoni. Later, McRae was injuried in a mountain bike crash shortly after that year's Rally San Remo and was replaced by Justin Dale. Technical info Length: 164 mm Width: 79 mm Height: 47 mm Chassis: TR-1 Chassis Gear Set(s): N/A See also Mitsubishi cars * Mitsubishi Pajero Wagon 2000 Turbo XL * Mitsubishi Pajero Metaltop Wide * Mitsubishi Pajero V6 3500 World Rally Cars * Subaru Impreza WRC 2002 * Peugeot 206 WRC * Toyota Gazoo Racing WRT/Yaris WRC * Hyundai i20 Coupe WRC External link Tamiya Japan * Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII WRC on Tamiya official website Category:R/C Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars based on real-life automobiles